Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to resource management in a processor.
Description of the Related Art
In computer devices, such as tablets, smartphones, etc., a user can install and launch applications to be executed by a processor of the device. In order for an application to execute, it requires a set of resources to be delivered from the processor. These resources may be hardware or software resources. Access to some resources may involve the application interacting with other parts of the processor system (software or hardware) in such a way that security issues could be affected.